(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable and hand-able liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a room-saving apparatus which can be directly hanged to a wall without removing a base of the apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the industry of computers and electronic products, the liquid crystal display apparatus is usually equipped with a device base for resting the whole apparatus on a desk or the like platform. The device base is usually pivotally engaged at the rear of the display panel by a universal joint with a limited rotational range. Compared with a conventional cathode radiation display, the liquid crystal display apparatus can provide a better room fit. It is also found in the market that some the liquid crystal display apparatus may provide a wall-hang alternative. Definitely, the liquid crystal display apparatus with both desktop and wall-hang selections would be the trend in the industry.
In the art, the liquid crystal display apparatus with both desktop and wall-hang selections is usually sold with a wall-hang accessory. While the liquid crystal display apparatus is prepared to be wall-hung, the device base is usually needed to be separated from the display panel firstly, and then the wall-hang accessory can be used to make the display panel wall-hung possible. On the other hand, a room is still required for resting the device base which is now wired to the display panel. Upon such an arrangement, following disadvantages are obvious.
1. While the display panel is wall-hung, the device base is separately arranged by which the extension wiring between the display panel and the device base make complicated the wall-hang operation.
2. The presence of the wall-hang accessory implies to the user that the wall-hung style of the liquid crystal display apparatus is an inferior choice of installing the apparatus.
3. The extension wiring, the wall-hang accessory, or other functional cartridges for the liquid crystal display apparatus in the art are surely not standard parts to be specially designed to the wall-hang operation, and so the usage of those parts are not convenient so far.
Therefore, to develop an improved liquid crystal display apparatus with both desktop and wall-hang standard selections is definitely worthy and welcome in the art.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a foldable and hang-able liquid crystal display apparatus whose device base and display panel are complementarily and pivotally engaged. The apparatus can be folded up into a compact structure for being hung as a whole, without separating the device base from the display panel.
The foldable and hang-able liquid crystal display apparatus in accordance with the present invention can include a display panel, a housing for installing the display panel, and a device base.
The housing further comprises a pivotal side and a back side.
The device base, preferably formed as a box structure, further comprises a co-pivoting side, a first side, a second side, and a lateral side connecting the first side and the second side. The co-pivoting side can pair with the pivotal side of the housing for constructing a hinge means for pivotally engaging the housing and the device base, in which the hinge means has a plurality of predetermined anchoring positions. The first side facing the back side of the housing can form a complementary contact with the back side while the device base and the housing are folded up through the hinge means. The second side opposed to the first side further includes a plurality of hang holes for wall-hanging.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first side of the device base can further comprise a receiving valley and a removable shield. The receiving valley further provides thereinside an electronic interface for engageable with a foreign functional cartridge. The shield is level with the first side while the shield is fitted to the receiving valley.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the first side of the device base can further comprise a receiving valley for receiving a foreign functional cartridge. Also, the functional cartridge is level with the first side while the functional cartridge engages with an electronic interface inside the receiving valley.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the lateral side of the device base can further comprise an electronic interface engageable with a foreign functional cartridge. While the functional cartridge engages with the electronic interface, both sides of the functional cartridge are level to the first side and the second side.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the lateral side of the device base can further comprise a hook, preferably to be a hidden hook. The hook has a storage state and an application state. When the hook poses the storage state, a part of the hook is located inside the device base. Preferably, the hook can further comprise a spring for providing resilience to have the hook switching between the storage state and the application state.
In the present invention, the hook can be preferably formed as a product having a reinforce metal and a plastic body for enhancing the strength of the hook.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the foldable and hang-able liquid crystal display apparatus can further comprise a supporting frame for loading a transformer. The supporting frame has at least a connection point to engage with at least an adjustable hole located on the lateral side of the device base. Moreover, both sides of a combination of the transformer and the supporting frame are level to the first side and the second side of the device base while the combination is engaged with the device base by engaging the connection point and the adjustable hole.
Preferably, the supporting frame of the present invention can further comprise a wire-wrapping part for wrapping a wire of the transformer.
All these objects are achieved by the foldable and hang-able liquid crystal display apparatus described below.